The biological and biochemical properties of several HSV strains with predictable ocular pathogenicity patterns will be compared following multiple in vitro passages in either corneal epithelium, stromal keratocytes or endothelium cell cultures. The virus-eye related properties to be studied includes the following: (1) Virus adaption to corneal derived cell cultures; (2) Basis for stromal tropism and cell death; and (3) Virus affinity for specific corneal cells. Acyclovir and other new anti-herpetic drugs with good clinical potential will be tested for efficacy on acute and latent ocular HSV infections in the rabbit. This will be accomplished by varying the routes of administrating the drugs, by using long term and short term treatment periods, by employing different drug dosages, and by employing different drug therapies concurrently.